


Look on with wonder, this wide wide world

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: “But eyes are blind. You have to look with the heart.” - The Little PrinceAnd so the child never grew, and her heart remained open to the wide, wide world.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 16





	Look on with wonder, this wide wide world

**Author's Note:**

> Something I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy it!

Melo knew what others sometimes thought of her - sweet but gullible - oh so gullible to anything and everything that shows her even a bit of love. 

It was true when she was five years old, toddling towards that little girl with sad doe eyes, and it was true years later when she’s an adult grown. She imagines it’ll still be true when her eyes have grown dimmer and her body frail; her heart will still love as it did when she was five years old. 

She also knows that others find it strange and even pitiful that she’s like this. Still waiting with open arms and a wide smile to a cruel, unforgiving world. But she finds she pities them instead. 

She pities the man who shies desperately away from his heart to follow that straight cold logic to mend his fractured mind.

She pities the woman who clings again and again to a childhood love even as it fades, unable to see the love waiting elsewhere.

She pities her beautiful, bright friend whose spirit finally shatters under the irony of the world and who closes her heart firmly shut to all else. 

Melo pities them all. 

She watches those tangled threads of love and heartbreak weave around her little, beloved family and Melo wishes, _wishes with all her heart_ , that her loved ones can put aside their logic, put aside their pain, and open their hearts without reservation to the world around them.

Cruel, unforgiving, chaotic and oh so beautiful, she wishes they can see what she sees. _Sometimes, the eyes are blind. Sometimes it takes a child’s heart to see what matters most of all._


End file.
